


法定饮酒年龄为21岁

by liaojun



Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 车震, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: 道朗把闯了祸的弟弟保释了出来。
Relationships: Doran Martell/Oberyn Martell
Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607542
Kudos: 3





	法定饮酒年龄为21岁

**Author's Note:**

> 1.被NYPD的哥特皮皮的哥特不良青年色到的脑洞，cut见BV17V411S7vM  
> 2.道朗x奥柏伦，现代au，至于怎么进去的和保释流程都是瞎写的  
> 3.车震play，危险驾驶有，请勿模仿

1.

等道朗办完保释手续回来，就能瞧见自己的弟弟压根没把身上那堆真货和廉价货混搭的零碎首饰往下摘，无论他觉得该在的还是不该在的通通在原位。

奥柏伦酒已经醒差不多了，他自己这么觉得，他的指头抓住笼网，戒指和铁丝碰撞发出一些金属摩擦音，NYPD不悦骂着什么，似乎是让他这个小酒鬼停止噪音制造。

“等我出去你们马上就不用听响儿了警官。”

至于他是怎么进来，又怎么看道朗的绿眼睛里70%无奈30%愤怒，就是几个小时前的事了。

简单来讲，他把嘲笑伊利亚的家伙在酒吧打掉了两颗牙，打断一颗，应该是犬齿，教训完了扬长而去，因为超速和酒驾被抓。

跨了几个州开过来又喝了点酒，不小心超速真不怪他。这话他大概跟NYPD交代了。

“伊利亚很担心你，她连打几个电话嘱咐我带你去检查有没有受伤。”

隔着网笼，奥柏伦衣着整齐、跟他自己身上差距悬殊的哥哥突兀的站在哪。他跟这种电视剧里的不新不旧警察局真不相配，请得起道朗这样律师的估计不会进这种局子，道朗也不是什么律师。

读律师的是奥柏伦自己。他放肆地打了个酒嗝。

“我挺好啊，又没有撞墙撞消防栓，不信道朗你问那边的警官，我车停的可稳了。”

“你明知，罢了。我给你订了早晨的机...”

“现在已经凌晨三点了！我要回家睡一觉，伊利亚肯定也想见我，我也想她了。当然，我也想你，哥哥。”奥柏伦飞快打断自己兄长的安排，他撑着栅栏，大衣从一边肩上掉了下来，卡在肘窝，松松垮垮挂在纤瘦的身板上。似醉非醉的眼睛凝视道朗愈加严肃的脸，得意得像个地痞流氓。

他确实穿得也像。

“我想为了你的成绩着想，旷一天的课是极限，或许我该跟你的教授确认你更多的出勤情况。”道朗·马泰尔从上到下打量笼子里的混小子，眉头略微皱的更深，“在你换掉这身装扮前我想不适合见母亲和伊利亚，在我接你出去前摘掉那些东西。”

“你不喜欢吗？我觉得挺好看的，而且好用。”马泰尔家的三子晃了晃自己的手上的戒指们，和他的手镯项链叮叮当当带出一串响声，巨大的星星耳坠在修长的脖子上投出影来。“我说想你，你想不想我？”

“我喜欢与否不重要，在你的学校不该做此打扮。”

道朗就这么说着，无视奥柏伦的问题，去给NYPD交钱了。没得到希望中回答的男孩看着兄长消失在拐角的背影，把中心支撑在抓着笼网的手上，一下一下时而规律绝大多数时候不规律的制造噪音，直到兄长再出现。

他一会儿就告诉道朗自己有多想他。

2.

凌晨三点的街上车也不算太少，路边的停车位大多有车挺着，路上还有三五成群的家伙们享受夜生活，要是没被抓进去，奥柏伦会是他们中的一员。而现在，奥柏伦执拗的首饰齐全坐在道朗的副驾，丝毫不体贴可能会被他某个配件刮花的座椅。窗户摇到了底，夜风伴着合法时速行使气流呼呼吹进车里，掀飞了他额前仅剩的碎发。

“你什么时候染了头发？”

这是上车之后道朗讲的第一句话，亏他能看出来，奥柏伦并不生气的想。

“又没染什么花哨的颜色，除了你都没几个人看得出来，还是说你想看我染别的颜色？金色？红色？”他装作不悦地发出抗议，“你只关心我手上的东西和我的头发吗道朗？”

“克林顿的酒吧不该给你酒。”

“而我一滴不喝也不会放过他。”既然道朗已经知道了，他也没必要继续隐瞒。兄长的语气一如平时听不出太多波澜，也许并不反对教训出言不逊的混蛋。

“你太莽撞了。”

啧，又是这话。看来酒确实醒的不够彻底，竟然会误以为他凡事小心谨慎的哥哥这次会不教训他，赞同他，酒精影响了他的判断力，让他放松警惕！道朗语气平静简练且有力的谴责他，正如前些年认为奥柏伦事情做过火、不合规矩、不该做的每一次。

他今天绝不认错。

“那我就放过他？让伊莉亚被你们卖进坦格利安家后被雷加的狐朋狗友挤兑？这个嫉妒她的深柜基佬指不定还要搞些什么事！”

“让他付出相应代价的方式有很多。”道朗拐过下一个路口，余光瞥向张牙舞爪比划着手指责他，为姐妹义愤填膺的弟弟，“放下手肘，不安全。”

“我不是小孩了道朗，而且已经三点半了，没那么多车。”

嘴上这么说，奥柏伦还是乖乖从车窗沿缩回了胳膊。

“当你能少让母亲和伊利亚忧心的时候...”

“你就能认识到我已经二十岁了？”今夜他在不停打断兄长讲话，这是又一次。怪酒精、还没消耗掉的肾上腺素，还有长久未见执着于教育他的道朗。奥柏伦烦躁地不愿听几个月不见的哥哥这堆说教，他想听点别的，比如说更直白的关心，就像道朗刚才怕他被车碰了胳膊肘。

可道朗没继续刚才的话题，他的眼睛直视回正前方，保持着安全驾驶。

这段路上只有几辆车。

或许奥柏伦脑子里名为理智的东西嘎巴断了，又或许没有，谁知道呢。他刚在警局笼子里就下定注意了，要让道朗知道自己有多想他。

“奥柏伦你在做什么？”

马泰尔家的长子再一次侧过头看自己不省心的弟弟，此时穿了一身哥特打扮的男孩戴满乱七八饰品的手一只正撸动勃起的阴茎，另一只探得更深，伸进了皮裤里侧，昏暗的车里看不出在干些什么。

奥柏伦并没有回答兄长的问题，行动和夹杂后鼻音哼声的渐粗呼吸声就是回答:他在自慰。

“停下，奥柏伦，还在路上。”

“没人看得见的，你担心什么。”

像是要告诉道朗自己并不怕被人看见，他的弟弟加快了手上的速度，嘴上放肆的开始呻吟出来，道朗立刻摇上了车窗，奥柏伦因哥哥慌忙的举动得意地笑了好几声。

封闭的车内更加清晰的水声和情欲中黏腻的呻吟，还有那几声笑，直往道朗耳朵里钻。

如果是通过性成熟表示他已经不是个小孩，就算是喝醉了，奥柏伦也不会用这么幼稚的手段。

道朗知道弟弟恐怕意不在此。

深知阻拦无用，道朗把车速提到了市区内最高时速，没开两步红灯记逼他踩了刹车。

该死的。

忽地，腿上多了些重量，他刚反应过来是奥柏伦从副驾趴了过来，还没来得及说半个字，一眨眼的功夫扯开奥柏伦拽开道朗的西裤拉链，将兄长略微充血的阴茎释放出来。

而后含进了嘴里。

绿灯亮了，道朗迟疑几秒，后车不耐烦的喇叭立即狂响，他只能发动车子，尽量把视线从卖力舔舐他的弟弟身上抬起来，找一处能停车的地方。

该死的，为什么这个街区会停的这么满，路上还有人。

“停下，奥柏伦！”

小他十岁的弟弟完全没打算挪开嘴回他一两个单词，捧住阴茎吞得更深了，温热的口腔收起牙齿包裹住性器，灵巧的舌头在敏感的顶端打转，一副要道朗赶快全硬起来的架势。

“停下，奥柏伦。”

道朗右手松开方向盘，抚上埋在自己跨间的毛绒脑袋，指头探进染成了鸦青色的卷发间。他的弟弟令人懊恼的聪明，意识到这是兄长准备示意再不听话就揪他起来，毫不犹豫深吞到底。

鲁莽到他自己差点干呕出来的行为，换来了道朗难以抑制的一声低喘。

男孩显然更得意了。他料定兄长不会真扯着头发拽开他的嘴，按在后脑勺的手对他而言更像是鼓励。

让人头疼的小子。

奥柏伦的口交技巧并不高超，牙齿有意收起也不时刮在性器上，要命的是虎牙的牙尖带来的轻微痛感也成了助兴的柴，几次深喉尝试也很快掌握了窍门，道朗从未觉得弟弟的聪明令人恼火。

指根那些微凉的金属戒指和手环外侧的铆钉不轻不重硌在道朗身上，脖子那堆项链随着奥柏伦起伏的动作滑动在换挡区和座椅间，哗啦哗啦的时不时碰到道朗的腿，他还担心自己碰到弟弟左耳那一堆耳环，扯一下绝对舒服不了。奥柏伦收紧的喉咙挤压着阴茎，贴在道朗皮肤上的嘴唇有些干燥，迈出牢笼的奥柏伦灌进嘴的那瓶水没怎么发挥效果。

“停下吧...你会碰到档把。”

这个借口比他弟弟一开始生疏到叫人庆幸的口交技巧还拙劣，奥柏伦再一次拒绝兄长的要求。

大致掌握了门道的男孩显然不打算作罢，卖力地吮吸兄长完全勃起的男根，他嗓子里发出一声声愉悦的哼声，比刚刚自慰时的呻吟听起来更刻意，让哥哥无法忽视和他做爱的对象是谁。

事情发生在道朗终于开到无人街区停下车的一瞬间，他的弟弟掐准了他踩油门的时机猛地一吸，逼迫兄长射在了嘴里。

不用道朗拽，混小子像唆冰棍儿那样从底端挪开嘴，起身坐回了副驾。深棕色的眼珠迎上兄长皱着眉复杂地凝视着他那双遗传自另一方的灰绿色眼睛，丝毫没有做错事的悔意。

“奥柏伦，别。”

纤细的脖颈上喉头滚动，狡猾的小毒蛇把含着的精液一口气全咽了下去。他放肆地张开嘴巴微微探出舌尖，昭示自己的胜利。

tbc.


End file.
